Total Drama Parodies!
by OC-McCool
Summary: 26 OC's in a competition, watch them as they make their way trough a bunch of Parody based off challenges, but only one will win the big price of 1,000,000 dollars, tune in to see what happens in Total Drama Parodies!, APPS OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys :D, here i bring you, my first OC story, YAAY LoL, anyone can lend an OC, there are no preferences, no first-come-first-serve rule, so all OC's can be accepted :D.

rules:

**1) No Mary/ Gary sues/stues**

**2) no flaming, or trolling please, you don't like it, well you can go**

**3) write "really?" somewhere in the App, so i can know you read this**

**4) be creative guys, don't put the classic punk, gothic, sarcastic guy/girl, or else is going to get boooring :(.**

**5) don't shout at me if your OC gets eliminated, let's have fun ok?**

and without further more, heres the app :) :

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

**Physically:**

Hair style/color

Every Day Clothes:

Sleeping Clothes:

Swimming Clothes:

Accesories:

Anything else?:

**Personality:**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Personality:

Relasionship?:

If so, with who?:

**Extra Info:**

Why would he/she join TDP?:

Any Parody Request?(movie, tv series, anime, cartoons, etc. ):

Audition Tape:

And that's it!, you can review your OC, Or PM it, i will let you know if he's/she's accepted trough a PM of my own, there wont be a dead line, and you can submit up to 2 OC's, please send them soon, And let Total Drama Parodies begin :D


	2. Final Cast List

here's the final cast list (finally XD):

**Girls:**

Emily Lion - The Rebel

Miki Hina - The Tomboy Artist

Penelope Strand - Fashion Diva

Erin Maria Lopez - The Mexican Party Girl

Jamie Lee Locks - Crazy Comic Lover

Sophie Jeweler - Steampunk Engineer

Zinah Omrani - Comic Geek

Kasumi Lufkin - The Good Girl_  
><em>

Naoki Walker - The Movie Geek

Aj Simmons_ - _The Rockstar_  
><em>

Amaris - The Songaholic

Natalie Charice Vasquez - The Mexican Jersey Girl

Trix Reaver - The Antisocial Vocalist

**Boys:**

Luis Robbins - The Mind Speaker

Bryan P. Evans - The Fat Gamer

Jericho Rockwell - The Bayou Voodoo Priest

Ace Corona - The Quiet Survivalist_  
><em>

Sergei Ivanov - The Cold Blooded Solider_  
><em>

Olivier Pierce - The Artistic Detective_  
><em>

Yoru Minna - The Alley-Cat

Tyson Pearce - The Awkward Little Brother

Austin Mintel - The Australian Tough Guy_  
><em>

Zephyr Halkias - The Immature Pokefreak_  
><em>

Vlad Staves - The Horror Fan

Xander Allerdyce - The Fun loving One

Ryoga Doyle - The Martial Artist_  
><em>

now, i'll have to read everyone's app, and i'll try to stick to their personality as good as posible, meanwhile, i need you guys, to fill this last questions (now that the cast is complete):

**Who would your OC be friends with?: **

**Enemies with?:**

**Crush?, Who?:**

**Your OC's reaction to win:**

**Your OC's reaction to Lose/Eliminitation**:

the first chapter will be up soon, as soon as i have this last info, see you guys later :D.


	3. Meet The Cast!

**Finally, the first chapter it's done :D, im sorry if it took more than it was planned guys, i hope you enjoy reading it as much i enjoyed writing it.**

**I wan to thank** **jessigaga137 sooo much for beta reading this, since im not an english talker, it was really helpfull**.

**Tell me what do you think, suggestions, opinions, they're all acceptable, but take it easy on me please, like i said in the first chapter, it's my first OC fic :).**

* * *

><p>Total Drama Parodies<p>

Chapter 1: Meet the cast

Chris Mclean's walking on the set, followed by numerous cameramen "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Total Drama Parodies!" The camera shows a panoramic view of the island. "In this season, our campers will face each other on the wackiest challenges based on your favorite TV shows, movies and many more! They'll have to go through the toughest tasks, Chef's 'amazing' cooking abilities, and the evil plans of their fellow campers. Who will survive? Who will win? Find out in Total Drama Parodies!"

A boat approaches the dock. "I guess it's time to meet our contestants!" A girl with a red tank top, ripped up jeans, Converse hi-tops, and a leather jacket got off the boat. "Miss Emily Lion! How's it going?"

Emily just gave him a sarcastic glare "Miss? How old do you think I am, 40?" She then rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked inside the camp.

A very small boy got off the boat "Hello Zephyr, how was the... "

"Oh my god, is there a Pokémon on the island? I hope so, I'm happy to be here, thanks, where is the boys cabin?" Zephyr interrupted Chris "Never mind, I'll find it myself. How rude," he said, walking to the camp.

Chris just looked confused. A girl with blue hair, a blue sleeveless shirt and blue shorts got off the boat next. "Miki right? What's up with all that blue?"

"Because I like it, well it's actually my color scheme. It's something between my sisters and I, and I honestly don't feel like talking about it. Sorry." She left for the camp.

Chris just watched her leave "Talking about rudeness," a very tough looking guy got off next. "Sergei, how nice of you to show up. Any words?" Sergei gave him a bored glare and left.

"Whoa, we have plenty of weirdos around here," Chris said as the next girl got off the boat with a lot of suitcases. She was wearing a light pink Lipsy Animal Love cotton hoodie, a white cami, mint green jeggings, and pink peep toe pumps. "And here is our own celebrity, Penelope Strand, looking good!"

"You got that right," Penelope said, looking at the camp. "Really? Is this where I'm staying for weeks? Oh my god, well I guess it's all for the money." She shrugged and left.

"She's crazy if she thinks she's going to take my spotlight away," Chris said. The next boy got off the boat; he was kind of chubby and was wearing a white graphic t-shirt that had a picture of Tupac on it. "Jericho, man, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, and just to make sure, those rumors that said I was making a voodoo doll in your image are nothing but lies, I mean who does voodoo this days?" He left, laughing nervously.

Chris looked confused. "There's something weird about that guy... but like always, I don't care!" A girl with long curly black hair with cherry red streaks, a brown cowgirl hat, hot pink headphones around her neck, and a neon green electric guitar on her back got off next. "AJ, how nice of you to come here," Chris said with a forced smile.

"Aw Chris, don't be jealous, just because I'm more famous than you, and more loved by the fans than you, doesn't mean I'm better than you! Besides, it's all about the show, buddy, " she joked and left. Chris stood there with an angry look on his face, muttering things like "Little Miss Perfect".

A boy with a red China shirt and black pants got off after her. "Ryoga Doyle, ready for some competition?" Chris asked.

Ryoga laughed "Competition? I'm going to win this for sure, don't sweat it Chris, you're looking at a future millionaire." He left, laughing.

"He looks confident, wonder what the others might think." Chris said. A skinny boy with spiked blond hair got off the boat. "Xander, we couldn't catch a lot of you on your audition tape, want to say something?"

"Yeah, I want to say I'm here to have fun, cause if you don't take it nice and chill, you might end up being a boring pickle," he said, walking off laughing.

A couple of girls rushed off the boat. One of them was a brunette with a neon pink 'Drake' shirt, the other had black hair and was wearing a neon green 'Tyler the Creator' shirt.

"Natalie, we're finally here! Can you believe it?"

"What are you talking about stupid? They sent us an acceptance message, we already knew we were coming!"

"Whatever, what I'm saying is, let's rock this place out!"

"Finally! You say something smart."

They left running and yelling at each other, "For those of you at home who are as confused as I am, that was Natalie and Erin, the BFF's," Chris said, sighing.

A guy wearing a black T-Shirt with the nWo Wolfpack logo on it got off next. "Welcome Luis! Now before you... ouch!" Chris was interrupted when Luis kicked him in the knee and left running fast, yelling, "You suck Mclean!" Chris rubbed his knee "Man, what's his problem?"

Meanwhile, a girl with a black unzipped hoodie, a black shirt with the Joker on it, a black short skirt and black knee high boots got off. "Jamie Lee, how are you?" Chris said, still rubbing his knee.

"Like a famous character on a comic I just read last week said, fine thanks, just chillin' ... and killin'! Huh... sorry, I mean just chillin' mate." She laughed nervously, awkwardly standing on her spot, and then she left faster.

"... Okay, let's just pretend that didn't happen," Chris said. A muscular guy wearing a black beret, a black bandana, a heavy brown jacket, black leather gloves, blue ripped up jeans with many pockets and brown hiking boots got off. "Ace Corona, tell us something about you man!"

"Well, I'm... happy to be here... I guess," Ace said, rubbing his arm out of shyness.

"Is that all?" Chris asked.

"Pretty much... yeah," he said, leaving for the camp.

"Well, that was boring, let's pretend that didn't happened either." Chris said, laughing. A girl with green pants and pink high heels got off, followed by a boy with black silky curly hair wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a basic white t-shirt, polo boots, and a Hollister hoodie. "Here comes Amaris and Oliver. How are you feeling guys?"

"Fine thanks. I feel like I want to dance and sing, this is a beautiful day after all," Amaris said, smiling cutely.

"What about you, Oliver?" Chris asked.

"I just spent three hours sitting on one of the most uncomfortable chairs I have ever sat on in my life. I know for sure I've been better, " Oliver said sarcastically. "No offense Chris, but you guys sure have a low budget," he said as he and Amaris left for the camp.

"Interesting, just interesting," Chris said as the next girl approached his direction. She had a slight hourglass figure and a tiny waist. She was wearing black skinny jeans and navy blue knee-high converse, with a black form-fitted t-shirt with a white "Z?" in the middle of the front. "This is Trix Reaver, wow, cool shirt."

"Thanks, it's a reference from "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac", a comic book from the early 90's. The "Z?" means 'Question sleep'." Trix said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How interesting," Chris said sarcastically.

"What are you trying to say? You think I'm boring?" Trix yelled.

"No not at all. Geez, calm down, ok?" Chris said, raising his hands defensively.

"Whatever, it's not like I wanted to be here anyways. It's all my friend's fault!" She said, leaving off to the camp.

"What a psycho," Chris said. The next girl to drop off was a light brunette wearing a Batman t-shirt and black shorts. "Naoki Walker, what do you want to say to the people back home?"

"I feel like the little blond kid from "Home Alone", I'm so exited to be here! So nice to meet all of you guys! And just like Rocky, I'm going for the gold!" She left, giggling and yelling "Yay!"

"She seemed pretty excited, who wouldn't be? I'm the host, after all" Chris said, egocentrically. The next boy was a tall, well-muscled boy with pale skin. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, baggy black basketball shorts, dark blue ankle socks, and black DC shoes. Another boy, with dirty blond hair short throughout his scalp, followed him. He was wearing a moss green T-shirt, gray football shorts and black cleats.

"Yoru and Tyson, our next campers arrived! What are your thoughts boys?" Chris asked.

"Tyson? Oh yeah, sorry I'm just so excited to be on Total Drama Isla..err, I mean, Total Drama Parodies... right?" Tyson said, confused. Yoru laughed lightly.

"What about you, kitty boy?" Chris asked Yoru.

"I'm pretty thankful, if it wasn't for you guys, my old man would have caught me," Yoru said. "Hope to have some fun, even though I also came for the money. Nya." He and Tyson left.

"Nya? Seriously, where do the producers find these guys?" Chris asked, laughing. The next girl was really curvy, had a thin waist and was a bit shorter than average height. She was wearing a dress inspired by the 50s with a purple high-waisted skirt and a red silk shirt. "Kasumi, what a nice entrance."

"Thanks, I'm really looking forward in this game. I hope I make a lot of friends and maybe find that special boy. Someone to share my game strategies, someone sweet to love." Kasumi said, smiling widely as she walked away.

"Wow, she sure is weird, but those cookies she sent us were delicious," Chris joked. A boy wearing an open red shirt, green shorts and brown flip-flops appeared behind Chris. "Whoa! Didn't saw you back there Austin, what's up dude?"

"All fine, and Chris, why don't we skip the talking and you tell me where the ladies at?" Austin said. Chris pointed at the camp. "Cool, thanks man," he said, walking away.

"He seems fine, to me tough," Chris said. A boy with long bangs covering his left eye and shoulder was arriving next. He was wearing tan cargo pants, a gray hoodie, and combat boots. "Vlad, I'm glad you could make it"

"Thanks, Chris my man. I know you can give me a challenge. My friends back home disagree, so let's see what you got to offer," Vlad said, leaving to the camp.

"He wants a challenge, he just got it," Chris said. The next girl arriving was a blonde wearing brown bloomers, a cream blouse, brown waist corset, boots, a utility belt and big gloves. "Sophie, still fixing engines?"

Sophie laughed, "Very funny, but yes I do, thanks. I hope I win this game, even if I came just to have some fun," she said, walking off the camp.

A very short girl got off the boat this time. "Zinah, your audition tape was hilarious, so we needed you here on the show. Think you can be that way here?"

"Well, I was confused the day my brothers made the audition for me, but I guess I should take advantage of it. Of course I can be funny, just look at this!" Zinah started to dance and sing, until she slipped and fell with a loud noise.

"Okay comedian, enough klutziness for today," Chris said. Zinah walked to the camp. "And last, but not least, Bryan!" A heavily built boy arrived. He was wearing gray shorts, blue boots and a faded Seahawks jersey.

"Hey Chris, I'm excited to be part of such an amazing competition!" Bryan said, running towards the camp.

"And now that everybody's been introduced, don't forget to tune in next week. Teams will be formed, and the very first elimination ceremony will take place here on Total Drama Parodies!" Chris said, as the cameras turned off.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?, feel free to review your thoughts on the first chapter, just no trolling please, i had enough of those in the past.<strong>

**Teams and the first eliminated camper will be some things featured on the second chapter, stay tuned, and read you guys later :D.**

_oystercloud._


End file.
